


Monsters Under the Bed

by AikoIsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone takes their sorrows differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Young

Somewhere deep in Harry Potter's infant memories, trapped in the Horcrux, he remembers Snape's howling, sobbing wreck of a form.

Somewhere, deep in his memories, he remembers how unfair it all is. He could never mourn his mother. He could never meet her, or his father. He could only join their ghosts at the very end, and then even that was snatched by him. By choice, true, but it was snatched away, never the less.

He can't forgive such a thing and yet he already has. He has no control of it. He can't control Snape's love. But he wishes somehow that had been more than a guilt complex fueling heart, and not because the man saw a person who was no longer around.

Lily is dead, and Harry is alive. And yet all Snape ever sees is a dead body.


	2. 1.2 - Without Looking

Neville does not have any memories of his parents before the age of three, and even those are dim with age and much too similar to the present day. After a while, however, he assumes that he does. After the first wrapper every time is the same. The wrapper warms his heart somehow. His mother does it every time. That means, just for a moment, she remembers him while he's there.

Maybe if he visited every day, he would hear her speak. She would look at him.

Gran would tell him to toss them. He never did, never could. They were what was left of his mum.

He wished his dad would give him something. But all he got was a wand that didn't want him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I lost the original document somehow. (Probably due to a computer change.) So I had to write a new one. XD Should be back to rapid updates now.


	3. Namesake

She looks at her boys and thinks of her family.

Molly looks at the twins and imagines Fabian and Gideon in their prime (not their youth because they were forever young, and that will always be a choking thought) making jokes and running through Hogwarts' ever changing halls. She remembers them with a heavy ache.

And then screams at her twins for making their little brother cry.

She had never had much, but she has always had them and it hurts to know two will never be there anymore.

There will still be laughter and love and joy, but sorrow and pain and anger were fond, old friends. They wouldn't part from this world either.

But for her family''s sake, she rather hoped the twins would try.

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble collection about grief and love and coping of the Harry Potter characters. i haven't forgotten about puddles, though!


End file.
